


kinktober 2018

by moonwolfdragonfox



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bats, Begging, Bondage, Capture, Collar, Corset, Couch Sex, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dog Play, Face-Fucking, Forced, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Leather, M/M, Mask, Medical Play, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Pain, Pet Play, Power Play, Quirk Play, Rape, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stockings, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Whips, Wine, anal bead, balls, buttplug, deep-throating, incest i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: all the kinks and more and more tags, fandoms will be added. each day i will upload a chapter with two kinks, different OPT, Fandom, and different scenario.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lotor went to lance room for a session and its hotter then lance thought it was.

Ch1 deep throating/mask

VOLTRON  
(Lance X Lotor)

lance walked into his room after training, the team practice tactic they are uncomfortable fighting style, for lance he practice close up fighting with his riffle with Lotor, they all practice for hours and when they called it a day, Lotor left first and the others showered and went to the showers and lance finished last after he finished his long process of beauty products and as he walked into his room wearing a robe, his face mask and nothing else, for a bit of RnR but saw the galra prince in his room more importantly sitting on his bed watching him.  
“What are you doing in my room?” said Lance, holding on to the hen of his robe.

“you know what, the faster we do this, the faster I leave you quarters” said lotor tapping the floor with his feet, lance sighed and walk on front of the prince and kneeled down and look up at the purple face “good” then he fished out his cock out of his pants and held it to the paladin mouth lance look at the purple dick with bump on the underside and bulbous head “well?” then lance open his mouth and let the prince push his alien cock into the human mouth, lance put his hand on lotors legs with just the head in his mouth.

Lance tounge swirled around the head and he bob his head up and down trying to take more of the prince but he couldn’t the head just fit in his mouth and he look at lotor saying he want to stop, lance hollow his mouth they try and get lotor off sooner he nothing.

“if you don’t take all of me I won’t leave” said lotor thrusting his hips lightly, lance pull the head out of his mouth.

“you too big lotor, I can’t fit that in my mouth” said lance looking up at lotor, but the prince smiled devilishly and he grasp on to the sharpshooter head and tighten his hold and his cock stiff and pointed to the paladin “I have a better idea” then he thrust his entire cock into the paladin mouth and down his throat and thrusting his hips into the paladin face smearing the face mask all over the prince groin and thighs.

Lance on the other hand, his eyes rolled back into his head, his jaw in pain because of how wide his mouth is open, and his throat widen with the alien prince cock inside and pulsing blood “did that help?” lance couldn’t move of do anything other than breathing “okay I help” then lotor started the thrust his hips and moving his cock in and out his mouth, lotor hummed in pleasure and feeling how tight lances throat is and how wet is it as well, then he saw lances eyes looking up at him, scared and frighten “I’m sorry pet, you didn’t went fast enough, then he move on hand on top of lances head and the other the his face and scoop a bit of the face mask and inspect it and he push his foot on lances cock tapping, nudging and pushing it till the paladin cock is hard.

Lance didn’t made a single noise, or move a single muscle because he can’t do anything, his hand on the prince thighs, his mouth and throat full, and his cock Is hard and his want to cum and let lotor cum as well. He move on of his hands down to his cock and try to relive himself, but lotor kick the hand away from the cock “no my pet this is my time not yours, yours come later” the lotor pulled himself almost out of lances mouth with the head of his cock at the edge of the other throat and push himself inside shocking the other body and repeating the action. Lance is gaging and holding onto lotor trying push himself away but lotor have the upper hand and continue thrusting his hips into lances face and then with one last hard thrust he came, his then gave shallow thrust pumping cum down the sharpshooter throat and lance trying his best to swallow the cum down to his stomach, there was so much lance can swallow some fall from the corner of his mouth. lotor shuttered as he cum down lance throat he pulled out slowly as he watch lance trying to stay kneel and try to swallow everything.  
"you know my seeds look like your face mask" the lotor scoop up to cum and smeared it around lances face and when he's finished he looks down at lances cock, straining for release "let me help you with that" then lotor lift his boot up and pushed on it "pleasure yourself on my boot" lance shutters and move himself and rub his hips on lotor boot, he want to take the mask off his face but he knows the prince would punish him, he and to get off soon and take it off sooner.

lotor watches his pet again and his cock became hard again he click his tongue at lance and the boy look at him "do it again" lance knows what he mean, he open his mouth again and lotor grasp onto lances head and thrust his cock down his mouth again and harshly thrust his hips again in and out of throat and he his rub his boots on lances cock.

lance moaned in pain as the prince is have his way again and he is also abusing his cock as well "I still can't believe you let me do this, i touch you, play with you, rape you and now this is, I should take you with me and keep you" lance gave a low moan indicating a 'no', the prince smiled "I think I will do that, keep you, the druids will mold you into a slave and I will train you, use you whenever I want, in whatever I want and how ever I want" then he shuttered again and gaveling out one more thrust he came into lance mouth again and lance cum as well, hard and faster.

Lotor pulled out of the other mouth and squirted the last of the the half galra seed onto the other face "lets fix this again" lotor fix lance face mask with his cum and when he finished, lance look so exhausted and about to fall down, lotor smiled and helped the blue paladin onto the bed and remove the robe off the paladin and look at his slender and tone body, he then move the legs up over the prince shoulders and position his cock to the other entrance and slowly pushes in, as the head popped right in lance, the other gave a weak squeak as it happens and the prince slowly pushes all the way in, as he fully sheath himself inside the paladin, lance open his eyes and look at the prince and somehow his inside tighten around the alien cock.

"This is something for the road, I’m leaving tomorrow and I can't have this soon" then he pull out and pushed back in, lance gasped lightly and the pain he feeling, but he no so lucid enough to try and resisted, he didn’t fight, move, or talk back at him. lotor enjoyed this the paladin letting him have his way, he leaned over the limp body his hands place by his head and look down at lance and see in his eyes are glossed over in pleasure and blitz "say 'I’m yours' pet"

Lance look at him confused.

"Say it 'I'm yours' say it" lotor thrust in hard causing lance a whelp

"i-i'm yours" said lance

"Now say 'use me everyday master' say it" he demanded pulling all the way out and pushing back in

"Use me e-e-everyday master" lotor can feel everything building up and about to explode inside the sharpshooter, he smile.

"Say 'I am your pet'"

"I am your pet" said lance feel hiss cock hard, and about to cum with lotor "please make me cum I want it" then lotor exploded inside lance and the other cum over his body and he fallen asleep, lotor smiled and he pulled out of the other and fixed himself up covered the paladin with the blanket and walk out of the room, the prince is prideful about what he did, use the paladin as a toy he will take him for himself and try and finish his plans before anyone finds out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> captured and in the hands of a doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> captured and in the hands of a doctor.

Ch. 2 medical play/begging 

VOLTRON  
(Lance X Druids)

Captured, lance hated the fact he let himself get captured by lotor and dragged to zarkon, lotor father only cared about the blue lion in Lotor’s possession not the blue paladin forced to kneels at him.   
When zarkon dismissed his son and the paladin, and lotor given the druids lance, with much of lances disarray of being experimented but when lotor took him away from the station and to another station “what are going to me?” said lance

“Taking you to an outcast druid’s haggar dismissed Deca-Phoebs ago; I keep them well funded in a planet where they experiment on things I want and they do what want to any patients I give them, I’m giving them you” said lotor, lance eyes widen in fear as lotor left lance alone in his cell, he cowered in the corner in fear as his mind wonder to what horrors are going to befall on to him, what druids was lotor talking about? Why did haggar outcast them? What did they do? What are they going to do to him?

Soon they arrived at a planet lotor dragged him a unknown building almost like a abandon ship hanger, but some it look more or less clean and repaired, and lotor pulled the paladin out of the ship and into a dark Desolate hall, the lights are dimly light and almost like a horror movie, then they turn to a room and there is a metal X fame, and three druids, the three grab on to the paladin and forced his armour off him and lotor just spoke in a casual tone “I’ll be back with another one, have fun” then the prince left the room and by then lance is naked and bounded to the X frame and lance struggled all this time and he wanted to escape and leave this horror movie set and character.

“let me go you freaks, when I get out of here I’ll be back with voltron and we will destroy this place from the face of the planet” shouted lance, struggling in his bounds and try to cover himself with his legs but the was only able to move his hips away from it, then all three of them left the room, close the door and lance as all alone.

"fuck, you got me naked, strap me to this thing and leave? what are you going to do to me?!" he shouted, then the door burst open and someone walking in, he is look like a half galran, but with spike on his clawed arm, large cloven hooves and reptile like tail.

“You’re the same species as the champion? Then I want to play with you, the others have their own play things to look after” said halfling

“What are you?” said Lance.

"a doctor, outcast-ed because of my questionable method of medicine" he said walking to lance and tracing his claws around lances body "call me doctor Zov" then he went down to the to his cock "I saw the other human before you, he's interesting but when he escape i want to know more about your species" then he turn around and he pulled out a table with intraments and utensils lance can defiantly tell a doctor can use.

"okay Zov" then the doctor back hand slap him, lance whelp in pain and look at him again with a tear down his eye.

"doctor Zov or Dr, got it, i work too hard for that title, i deserve as such" then he pulled out something looking like a stethoscope, and place it on his chest and he is listening, looking for his heart, then he found it beating fast and hard "this is what the human heart sound like in fear, i need to hear it when its calm" then he pulled it away and look down at his cock, and smiled "i'm so curious about sex drive, i wanted to try this with the other human but he escape now i got you"

Zov pulled out a needle with a neon blue liquid, and he grab on to the palidin head and forced it to the side revealing his neck and vains, he pointed needle to one vain. Lance heart beas faster and whatever in the syringe, Zov let go of his head and lance shook it and look down and back up to Zov "what did you do to me? what was that?"

"something to help you get in the mood" then in on Que lance body heat spiked, his cock is cock hard, dripping pre cum and everything is sensitive to the touch "something i created years ago"

lance gave a low moan, bucked his hips up in the air, toes curled and lance mind wondered into nothing "please" he begged unknowingly "make this stop, everything is hot"

"i know, lets get started on getting you temperature" then he place his hand on lance jaw and hook his claw in his mouth and pulled open and Zov stuck his tounge in his mouth. lance moaned into the kiss and curl his tongue around the other forked tongue and he grab onto lance cock "99 C"

"more please, kiss me again" said lance, bucking his hips again, trying to tell Zov to pleasure his cock, but Zov let go of his cock and glide his claws over his torso up to his nipples circle them lightly and stop on top of his nubs "please stop teasing give me more" lance panted and stuck his chest out for a harder pain, Zov took his claw away again.

"oh my patiant, i got soemthing better for you" Zov walked around the frame and something clicked and the fame fell back to a vertical position, Zov then walk to his legs and then another click and his legs a bent up exposeing his ass to the air, lance gasped and the sudden motion and lift his head up and see Zov smiling "now time for your medication" he turn to the table and pulled out a tube and squese it out over lance's cock, the cold gel touch his heated cock and lance thrust his hips high as he can go and cum at the sensation over his torso, Zov smiled and massarge the gel over the paladin cock and making lance hard again "apply over infected area" he said using technical medical language "then massage till relief" the he grasp the cock and pump it, lance wailed in pleasure and thust his hip in time with the doctor's hand.

"thank you doctor, please make me cum again" moaned lance, feeling himself about to cum again, tears stream down his eyes and completely open to any new sensation to release himself of the heat and sensitivity. everything build up in his body and can feel everything about to explode out of his cock, and Zov claw point to the urethra and lightly poked in and lance cum breaking the dam, letting the cum fly everywhere and lance panted looking into nothing, just space. 

"look at my patient, almost cured, there is a injection only you i can give, are you going to let me give it to you? are you going to let me cure you?" he said, lance look up at him and smiled his inside screaming for anything.

"yes, give it to me" whispered lance

"beg for it" said Dr Zov taking off his clothes, lance wiggled his hips weakly

"Dr Zov, please give it to me, i want it, i want the cure, give me the cure" said lance, he took the tube again pushed the end in the entrance and squeeze more gel inside his ass "cold"  
"i know, it will be hotter soon" the he pointed his large member over the entrance and pushed in slowly, lance gave a silent moan looking up at the ceiling, zov reached the end and he can feel lance squeezing down one him, the doctor took mental notes on male human sexual drive, and what they feel inside, he slowly pulled out and back in. lance didn't say anything, his insides being spread open, his blood hot as the sun, his cock hard but not as hard before with cum leaking out.

"Dr this feels so good, please Dr Zov cum inside me" begged lance crying out his tears.

"well then lets get this going" said the doctor, then the fuck him faster and harder, he is enjoying lance body tightening around him, the heat picking up and he reached to the table and pulled out a thin sound and he grasp on to the human cock and push the sound down his urethra, lance gasp and look down at his dick and match his hips with Zov and feel his dick building up about to cum but he can't, zov knows lance want to cum but he need to train him.

"dr please i can't cum like this, let it out"

"no, not until i finish" zov then gave one final thrust and cum so much inside lance, there is a small bump on his abdomen "there now im finish, look at you, my patient so full and given an overdose, this should stay inside until is all gone" he pulled out of lance and the paladin moans without the Dr cock inside of him "don't worry you wont be empty long" then he reached out and pulled out a butt plug and pushed inside lance, fold the legs down and position the frame back to a horizontal position, zov stood back and look at the work he did of his patients.

"Dr, what are you going to do to me now?" asked lance, bucking his hips out for more of the Dr zov touch "i want more"

"not now, i have more patients" then the Doctor left the room, as soon that happens the butt plug inside lance spread open and slender tentacle moving around inside lance wildly and crazy, lance screamed, wailed and moans at the sensation and begging or a proper release from his doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its their third anniversary and they want it to be special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its their third anniversary and they want it to be special

ch3 Sensory Deprivation/ temperature play

MY HERO ACADEMIA  
(Izuku x Shoto)

tonight is their third year anniversary since they dated, everyone love them together, saying they are the perfect couple, they went out on dates, outing, hold hands and kiss a few time in public, sometime whenever, for shoto he can annoy his father by bringing izuku over for dinner and show proper affection to his partner and when izuku bring him to his mothers they are just happy with a blinding light where shoto believes he would go blind from it. in the dorms some of they boys joked about the two not making out or have sex, they play it off saying they will go all they way if they got married or when the time is right bullshit but in secret they already had sex in their second year and kept it a secret from them, the only one who knows is kirishima and Kaachan since they are dating too.

tonight everyone is out in the city having fun, eating, drinking, and in a karaoke singing, but shoto and izuku stayed in for privacy for the night. shoto wanted to try something new for them and izuku is happy to comply, they made sure everyone is out, showered and they met in their room, they still given Individual rooms but couple are sharing a room and use the other as a storage room for their things.

now they are in their room on the futon both naked and kissing passionately before they talked about their past in UA, how shoto let his hair grow and grow taller and izuku hair buzz cut short with a tuff of hair on top, stronger and more in control of his quirk. they stop when izuku move back for a breather and look at shoto wanting the surprise "when are you going to do the surprise" asked izuku holding onto shoto neck.

"if you want now" said shoto bluntly, he move izuku are off him and turn to the draws and pulled out a few thing, izuku eyes widen at the items "ready?" izuku swallow and nodded, shoto took a blindfold and cover the other eyes, a ball gag given to them by the girls as a joke, hand cuff behind his back and they only things left is noise cancelling ear plugs "you remember the signal?" izuku nodded again "good, i love you" shoto kiss his cheeks and place in the plugs and kissed his face.

shoto move back to look at izuku, he is beautiful and handsome to his eyes, then he lift his hands to other chest and drag them down to izuku dick and stroke it, izuku flinch at the touch of his hands and lift his hip closer to shoto hands, the two tone hero remove his hands an watch izuku squirm under him. shoto lower down and lightly kiss his chest and down to his nipple and activate his ice quirk and izuku moan at the sensation of the cold, izuku breathed faster, turn his head to the side, shoto then switch to the other nipple and use the heat of his other quirk and the same thing happen, shoto love seeing izuku quiver to his touch, shoto stop and over off his love and move so he his between izuku legs and he lock his legs around his lover body. shoto remove the ear plugs and lean down to his ears "how is it? do you love it? do you want more?" shoto whispered, izuku nod and his body shivered at his hot breath "okay I'm going to keep going" he put the buds back in and kiss izuku lips again then move his hand right hand down to his entrance actives at ice quirk and pushed right in, izuku hip bucks up and away from the cold but shoto pushed further in.

Izuku try to control his breathing was the cold sends shivers up and down his body, his nipples hard and his body rising the body temperature, then once the cold icy fingers are removed and the boy relaxed a bit and he now misses the touch now, then the ear plug are removed again and shoto whispered "are you ready for the main event?" izuku shivered from the heat of his ear and lean into his body, he nodded then shoto put the plugs back in and than to izuku surprise shot flipped him on his stomach and lift up his ass and he fell shoto pushing is cock inside izuku, he moan at the pain and the new sensation, his body sensitivity heighten and he tighten so much around shoto, he think he going to cum straight away inside of him. 

shoto leaned down and and run his hands over the other back and up to his shoulder using his quirk and cause izuku to flinch and twitch all over his body, shoto knows his partner can't hear him but she still spoke "i love you izuku, at first i thought you were all might might child but now your mine and i want to be with you until i die, i want to see you happy and smiling, i want to live with you in our own apartment, our own life" he move his cold hand over to his chest and pinched on nipple rolling his hips into izuku and lift his body up and to their knees, then his heated hands to izuku dripping cock and pumping his dick "you have to most beautiful body I've ever seen" he move his cold fingers to one of his newer scars from a hero act a week ago "your scars made you look strong, but look at you tied and gag to my hands, i love you" shoto kiss his shoulder and trail up to his back jaw and lick the shell of his ear.

izuku can't hear anything, anyone but he wish he could tell shoto that he want to be with him until he dies, marry him in a big wedding with everyone they love sitting there watching them confess their love, live in a big place together and probably start a family. izuku body building up and he want to cum and he can feel shoto moving faster inside him and he can feel his lover breath on his skin and he want to cum with him.  
shoto push izuku body back down and and hold on to his hip fuck him faster and harder to izuku sensitive body, he want to his lover to feel good, to feel loved, to feel like is his everything to him and more.

izuku whimpers at the pressure of his cock about cum and shoto push in hard and they both can feel each other about to cum, shoto lean down ot be closer to his lover body and got his hand to izuku head to turn it to his face and he kiss his cheeks and they both cum together, izuku cum flow over himself and the futon and shoto cum so much he think he empty himself into izuku, he slowly pull out with high resistance because izuku tighten up when he cum. izuku breath heavily through his nose and he can feel shoto removing the cuffs kissing his wrist and hands, then he remove the ear plugs, blind fold and gag, izuku then breath through his mouth and they both lay down together looking at each other.

"that was amazing, the best sex i ever had" sad izuku.

"you were amazing too, you were so hot inside" said shoto bringing the blanket over the "did you like my hands?"

"they were a surprise, i wonder can we do it again?" shoto eyes widen at his request "i mean without the other just your quirk"

"i like that, i do want one thing from you next time"

"what is it?"

"you ride me" izuku face turn red "also i want to give you another thing...." shoto move over izuku to his drawers open it and close it quickly and move back to his love "close your eyes" izuku did and he felt something around his finger he then open his eyes and see a ring in his finger.

"Izuku midoriya will you marry me?" izuku eyes wells up and he sat up and look at the ring and his lover.

"yes, i will marry you" they seal their love with a kiss and they hug, they showered and again after they fuck in the bathroom and they dress up and sit down in the common room holding each other, around 11:30 everyone come back bragging to them they missed the fun, but when they showed everyone their rings, they have to celebrate, they pulled out beer and alcohol they snuck into the school must to Iida disarray, they cheered and talked when they asked how the question was asked shoto was blunt and said he gave it to izuku after they had sex, when the boys said they are no longer virgins, Izuku corrected them saying the lost it near the start of their second year, everyone is in shock, kaachan said he and kirishima knew and they soon went to bed and they look at each other with a smile on their face and love all around them  
"wait till my father see his bill, that ring is 24 carrot" Izuku open his eyes with no disbelief he brought everything with his dad credit card.

"you know we do have to invite him to the wedding"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the future come to the past for this kinky moment

ch4 spanking/Spit roasting

My hero academia  
(kirishimaXbakugoXkirishima)

fuck, this can't be happening, FUCK. Bakugo is siting in kirishima room with two of them, the one from his class and a adult one from the future, someone from the adult kirishima time line had a time traveling quirk and accedently sent to this time, no one knows but the Eijiro and bakugo, they were in the middle of make out session and when older kirishima arrived they just invited him in, the older one pushed his young self away and kiss bakugo, high in the kissing, bakug didn't care, he leans into the kiss and and embrace the older one experiance. Eijiro is seat on the floor, next to his punching bag watching the two make out, rubbing hs pants croutch.

"please let me, you know i want to have my turn" said Eijiro, the older on top of bakugo stop the kiss and let backgo breath.

"i have a better idea" the older move bakugo up and gesture his younger self up to the bed, he did so and sat by the head of his bed "take everything off" Eijiro did and he revealed his tone body, bakugo look back at his lover, turn his body to his lover and look down at his cock.

"fucking hell" swore bakugo

"you know what you want to do, just do it" said older one, bakugo obayed and he lower down and taken Eijiro in his mouth and proceed to suck him off okay bakugo is already shirtless and older kirishima snake his hands into bakugo pants and underwear and pulled them down and off him exposeing his ass "i missed this young ass, back in my time you have so many scars i coulden't remeber what it look like, i want to eat you" then he lift bakugo ass up kneeling down and he use is tounge and pushed inside bakugo, the blonde mind went to jelly.

"god bakugo" panted Eijiro "how did you do that? he never listen to me when i want to try this"

older kirishima removed his tounge "i'm the katsuki whisper" then he did something Eijiro is scared of doing, he slap bakugo ass, the blonde eyes widen at the stining, the pain and somewho pushed he as back for more "i did this to him dureing our first year of hero work, he loves it" then he did it again and move his tounge back to bakugo ass and moves around his inside.

"katsuki i want to see you", katsuki look up at Eijiro and his eyes are pleading and lustful "god who can someone with a angery be so sexy, what does he look like in the future" asked Eijiro , older kirishima removed his tounge again.

"i know his weakness, and i told push him into the experemental stuff, he like it when he push him do it" Eijiro mind wondered a bit and he smooth his hand one katsuki hair and pull, bakugo moans at the hair pull and move his mouth off the youngers dick and move up and kiss him. the older one move over the blonde and position his cock over his ass and pushed in with ease, bakugo wailed move his body back into the older, Eijiro whine and look at his older "he tighter"

"no shit" said bakugo pushing back into his older cock "your just bigger" Eijiro look at his olderself, fucking his lover "fucking hell, Eijiro fuck my face" Eijiro went to his knees and he push his cock into bakugo mouth and the young red head fuck the blonde face, the older kirishima smiled at the face, he forgot katsuki love to be fuck in the face. katsuki feels his body in pain and pleasure, he reach down to his own cock and to try and touch himself but Eijiro and the older one both reach to his arm and stop him

"no, this is for punishment" the older one then move a bit so he can the blonde smooth ass and he then slack his ass over and over again, bakugo moan around Eijiro, and the older fucks him harder.  
"he's responding to you so well" said Eijiro.

"he likes the pain, not the creepy bondage one just us" the older one, pulled almost out and slam back in "do this, he love it when you slam him, try it" Eijiro move his cock out till the tip and slam in back into bakugo mouth, his eyes widen and cum down the blondes throat. even thou he came he still want to continue fucking his mouth, so he desided to continue fucking him, he want to fuck his mouth some more.  
bakugo mind is turning off, he body heating so much he can't even begen to fight back, fight, the older and younger off him, but they both cum inside of him at the same time so many times, they finally notice bakugo red ass is brimming with cum, his mouth sagged open and a little bump in his lower stomach and both of them move off of the blonde lay him on the bed and they are sitting on the floor clothed and watching their lover sleep.

they both agreed this was the best sex of their life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying something new

ch5 sadism/mascochism

dangaronpa/ mordern AU  
(Kiyotaka IshimaruXMondo Owada)

punishment for the bikerbang leader is going to be enjoyable, mondo his tied up by his hands with only inches from the ground, his ankles cuffed with a speader bar, naked, his pompadour flaten down, blindfolded with a gag to his mouth, he is breathing heavily through his nose and what he can through the gag. then mondo heard clicking, like heels, behind him he turn his head intintavely and still cant see who this person is.

"well, well, well Mondo Owada , look at you tied up in my room and ready for his punishment" said a familiar, it was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but he is wearing a sexy leather police outfit, knee high heel boots, shorts and long sleeve shit with a tie and a cap on him, he walks over to mondo and with his gloved leather hands he touch the back of the biker shoulder and slide them downand to his sides and to his hips "look at your body, so smooth, so clean, nothing, thats all going to change" he step back a few feet and pulled out a long whip, spanish made.

Kiyotaka unravel his whip and flung it behind him "i can't wait to see your skin and cut up" he then flung the whip right across the back and mondo screamed behind his gag and flexing he body "look at that" he walk to the back, he touch the back at the red mark, traceing it with his fingers "so red, let give you another one" he walk out and started again, the whip again, four more time he stop when he notice red liquid.  
Blood.

Kiyotaka smiles and walk to the mondo licking up the blood "your bleeding, don't worry i clean it up" mondo moan into the pain and flinch at the touch of the other tounge, what he didn't think would happen his cock hardening, subconsiously he move his hips back and Kiyotaka stop licking the wound and look down to the biker ass "hard are we?" mondo shook his head.

"well i should help you with this" the took the handle of the whip and taped it to mondo ass and to his hole, he circled the pucker then pushed the handle all the way in, mondo hip thrust upwards at the handle push inside him, pushing against his G-spot, precum leaking down from his dick, Kiyotaka walked around to the frount and ook down at mondo dick "your going to cum?" asked Kiyotaka.

Mondo nodded

"then let me help you" the black hair boy kneeled down and lick the under side of the bicker cock and reach for the handle and move it a little, "be good and don't move" he move his mouth around his cock and sucking and licking around the bicker, while moving the handle in and out.

mondo want to move his hips and fuck the other face but can't, Kiyotaka mouth is a wonder for his cock, he can't ruin it by fucking his face or moveing his body, he can already feel himself ready to cum, he want his cum inside Kiyotaka mouth, inside his body. then he move his mouth off the biker leaving him on edge, mondo moans sadly becouse of the loss of the heat, he is ready to explode, he wants to cum inside his mouth, he then felt the blindfold taken off him, his eyes widen at Kiyotaka outfit and holding a flogging whip "ready?"

mondo nodded

"okay" Kiyotaka then lift up his flogging whip and whip around this stomach, legs and pecks but nowhere near his cock "if you want to cum, make yourself cum" then he whip his stomach again "use the whip inside" mondo move his hips side to side trying to feel anything for a release, he can feel the whips handle inside nudgeing around trying to get the handle to push harder on his stop. mondo thust his hips up, back, being so close to the edge he look staight at Kiyotaka and he was gone, then the handle of the whips is pulled out and replaced with the flog and move back to his frount and licking the handle close to him, "this taste so good" then he move back and flung the whip across the chest and the biker came so hard he blackedout.

mondo woke up from his faint, in his room and Kiyotaka in clothes next to his bed "where?......"

"i'm so sorry, i didn't think i hurt you so badly? i put ointment on your cuts and put you on your stomach" mondo look around and he is "are you okay?"

"yeah that was great, you got so creative with the whip, i liked it" said mondo, proping himself on his elbows and looked anoyed "i did told you to buy toys and the lube"

"i didn't have enough money"

"i'm sorry" then he reached out for a kiss, and kiss his forehead "i love you"

"i love you to boyfriend"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stressed out yuuri not going to regrets victors surprise

ch6 corset

Yuri on ice  
(yuuriXVictor)

yuuri left for the store, for some things and victor pulled out something a bottle of expensive wine he was given for his birthday, two wine glass on the table and he pulled out a bag and pull out something he knows yuuri will love it and he went to his room and get himself ready for this night, its nothing special about tonight but victor want to do something special for yuri, he want yuri to feel good, he want his husband to feel loved.

an hour passed when yuuri left, he brought a few small things to send home to the family and when he open the apartment he notice everything is dark and he drop the bag when he saw victor standing there in the middle of the living room, wearing black thigh long stocking and a thigh black corset, silk underwear, and a ribbons tied around neck, yurri have no idea what what is happening but he know there will be sex tonight.

"your back sooner then i thought" victor walked to his husband and lace his arms around his neck "you've been working so hard on your next routine i just want you to drink wine and have fun" victor gave yuuri a quick kiss in the lips and went to the table and pour wine, yuuri move the bag to the side, close the door and walks next to Russian and held the wine "i want you to drink half of this wine then we will have fun"

yuuri drank the wine and they sat down on the couch, victor brought the wine with him, fill up yuuri glass "v-victor what is this?" asked yuuri

"nothing, just drink" the be more truthful victor loves drunk yuuri, he more hornier, they sat down, drinking, victor saying sexual innuendo, touching trying to take his clothes off, and went into his way jump on to yuuri lap and they started to kiss, victor is happy that yuuri is starting to get into this party and he drop the wine glass after he finished drinking and his hands roam all over victor body, from his shoulder down to his nipples pintching them lightly, coursing victor to flinch, but not moving back he move to the pain.

"victor" whispered Yuuri, he move his hand to victors head and pulled him in and kiss his cheeks, down to his jaw then along to his ears licking the shell "want you" victor smiled eye yuuri, he ring his fingers through his hair and pulled them back and then he over both hands to the Russian ass.

"handsy are we?" asked victor, he move hie hands to yuuri cheeks and kiss him, and yuuri kiss back, they fought over the kiss trying to take over the situation, vicotr want yuuri to feel good, but yuuri want to take over so he can fuck him raw. victor then thought its better this way and he let Yuuri take over this time, yuuri hands slip his hands under the underwear and reached his hands to the hole and started to finger him, victor gasped and push his hips into the fingers, and place his face to Yuuri neck and kiss his neck "you like this? me fucking you with my fingers" said yuuri

"yes, i love it, please more" Yuuri pushed his finger more in and pulled them out, and rip the silk underwear off him and and turn themselves areound so victor is on the couch and yuuri took off the clothes victor didn't and he position himself over his husband stretched hole.

"are your ready?" vicotr nodded "then i am going to fuck your brains out" then he thrust his cock inside victor and didn't let victor to have a moment of clarity but just fuck his hard and fast "that corset make you look so sexy, where did you get it?"

"a week ago at a BDSM store" victor squiked out a moan when Yuuri fuck his spot over and over again, then he pulled out and pull victor up and they are standing up.

"turn around" ordered Yuuri, victor obey and tun around sticking his ass close to the Japanese cock, yuuri push himself back inside victor ass and bend him down so the other is holding the couch and continue to pound him in submission. yuuri then move his hands from the hips to the corset looking loose and untiring itself, he grab onto the lace and pull to tighten it, victor gasp at the tightness he left it loose on purpose because he didn't think he could go tighter, but yuuri showed him.

"yuuri don't it too tight, i can't ...." then with one thrust yuuri cum into the Russian and the both collapse on to the couch, victor took several deep breath and the was suddenly moved to the floor and see yuuri moving to his still aching cock, yuuri took him in one go and process to help him, victor fallen back down trying to hold his moans and thrusting his hip up into yurri mouth "your mouth feels too good, make me cum, please, i need this" begged the Russian, yuuri listen the move his head and suck and lick his cock so much, victor came inside his mouth, yuuri swallow everything. victor look down at his husband and relived this is over.

"this is not over"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he follows, he regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late i got lazy on sunday.

ch7 Aphrodisiacs/Incest

MY HERO ACADEMIA  
(ShotoXDabi)  
(i still belive dabi is a todoroki)

He spotted dabi and he followed him, he wanted to see where the league are hiding out, he want to find them so he followed, Shouto was trying to stealthily follow but he couldn't, dabi jumped him and knocked him out, dabi dragged him to his own place, he doesn't want anyone from the league find him so he going to keep him a secret.

Shouto woke up to see a large single room with a kitchen, living room, bedroom in one, with a desk and chair on one corner two doors, one probely to a bathroom and another out of this place, he notice he is laying on a single be bed with his clothes still on he just can't see his bag. he then look on front of him and see the blue fire villain standing at the food of the single bed, Shouto body moved, he fold his legs up and he then felt a stinging on his arm, he notice one of his sleeves is rolled up and there is a fresh needle mark on it "what did you do?" Shouto demand, 

dabi scoffed.

"waiting" he answered

"for what" then he felt it, his body temperature is rising and feeling uncomfortable in his clothes he's wearing.

"that" then Dabi walked over to his side and grab on to the shirt and try to open it, shouto struggled the get away from him and they to move off the bed "okay this is not working, i'm going to do this the other way" dabi let shouto move on to his hands and knees and immediately went to the belt and unbuckled it, pulling it off the student with ease, shouto gasped at the air on his legs and he was about to use his quirk but dabi grab hold on to his hands and move the over his head and pushing his face on the mattress.

"please"

"no, beside do you really think your father will be happy when he see his perfect son wondering the city drugged and pant less, or missing an arm or burns all over you body" shouto stop struggling, the drug is building and heating up "or maybe a video is you be fuck by a villain pops up in the internet" shouto looks around and see's a camera set up on a tripod, he didn't register it when he first looked around "it is recording and i will disrepute it to endeavour, i would love to see his face when he see you begging for more, the Aphrodisiacs inside you only have one thing to stop the pain and it this" he move his hands off shouto, who didn't notice and snake his hand down his boxers and his finger snake inside the student with no lubrication, shouto gasp and look back, dabi held onto his head and push him down onto the bed.

"no please don't" shouto is convince if anyone see's this, they might think he is associated with the league.

"don't worry, i won't the camera is not even on" dabi, then pulled his fingers out and pull the boxers down to his knees, exposing him.

shouto want to use his quirk but he can't, his body is too hot, his body doesn't want to move, it just want relife, shouto breath hitching, and gasping to some cold air, he can't even use his ice powers. dabi lift the boy hips up in the air he also he the student cock hard and weeping precum and started to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants and underwear down to his knees.

"this is going to hurt for a minute, then it won't hurt so much" said dabi positioning his cock over the slightly stretched hole, then he saw shouto turning back looking at the villain.

"why?" whispered shouto, shaking, and scared of this, scared he might enjoy it, scared people might discover this, scared dabi might not ever let him see his family ever again.

"is there always a reason" then he plunge himself into the student, shouto screamed into the bedding, not wanting people around, dabi smiled at shouto attempt to keep quiet, he then grab his hair lifting his head up, gave a harty pound making shouto the scream "no one can hear you, the league is not here, on one is here, even if they are, they can't help you" he let go and continue to fuck the boy.

shouto moan loudly hold on to the bed trying to support himself, he want to cum, he wants to cum and leave this place, he want to touch himself, he wants all of this over and done with. 

dabi on the other hand he is enjoying this session, he can't believe he is doing this, he still can't believe he is fucking his youngest brother, does it count is incest if they don't know they are related, does it count is shouto never find out, does it count if one person knows, dabi push that thought aside and constraint on the fucking.

he never thought his quiet introvert brother is a loud one in the bed "your so loud, sexy" shouto then clap his hands over his mouth and trying to holding everything in "no i want to hear everything" dabi stop fucking and grab on to the boys hands pulling them back and precises again, he use his brother arms to pull him back was he thrust forwards. this shouto can't hold anything back, nothing hold him back, he scream, moan for release of himself, actions dabi ignore and actions he does not want to do. shouto want to cover his mouth, he doesn't want anyone to hear him, what if hero's found him like this, hearing his lewd voice even to himself he doesn't want to hear his voice.

"please stop" shouto begged.

shouto then felt his inside being full, he look back seeing dabi filling him with his cum, shouto finally happy this is over, but why is he still inside, he should've pull out by now.

"your still drugged and i can still have fun" dabi lean down and whisper to his ears "do you even think one is enough for me" s dabi already to go again, the door open and there is Twice "fuck", dabi pulled out of the student, fix himself and walk to twice and left the room.

shouto see's this is his opportunity, to escape but he is still hard and he haven't cum, he turn to his side, he gasped as he felt the villain cum leaking out, the drug is making everything hard for him to move and he needs to move, he look down at his cock and have no choice but to cum, he reach down to his dick and hold onto himself and started pumping, he want to cum fast, he want to escape, he he so close to cumming the door open and there are the two villains, lucky he is facing away from them "what are you doing?" said dabi, he walked over and pulled in to the other side "really, your doing that" he smiled and knelt down and twice just stood back feeling uncomfortable "continue, you need to get off" dabi hold on to shouto hand and helped him, shouto close his eyes not wanting to look at him "open them, i want to see your eyes while you do this" shouto slowly open his eyes and look at dabi and he pump his cock.

shouto breathing hitched as he came into his own and dabi hands, leaving him exhausted and tired "okay measure him"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain, blood and nomu's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by garbageisand-0 for the Nomu deku au and BlackSwanDraws for the nomu deku fanart

ch8 Blood/Gore

My hero acedemia  
(nomu Deku)

it hurts so much, they tourtred me until i bleed, they hurt me so much they laughed about it. when they first captured me i was scared and terrified, then i saw him, all for one, he wanted me to become a powerful nomu and that moment it started.

everyday my body is in pain, burns and scars all over then one day they change me, my arm became slightly longer, my fingers turn into claws, my legs became longer and turn into a birds claws, they forced a tail on me becouse i keep being unbalance, with fins at the end, my ears grow longer, and they change my eyes, when i look at myself in the mirroe for the first time in weeks i cried, black eyes with white pupils.  
then they force me to fight, three other people being turned into nomu, i fought and tried not to kill them, but something inside forced me to kill them, a murderous instanct, i ripe one head out and crushed his head in my claws hands. slice another one open and i watch his guts spile out and the last one an ripe his arm out and and hit him in with his own arm and when all this was over i cired, cursed and yelled at the them all, they punished me by taking my voice away.

that was the last time i ever spoke to anyone.

i curled into the corrner of the small cell i was left alone in and my mine is no longer lucid, one day i can't remember my mum's face, or kaachan, each session they hurt me, they removed my memories, little by little, and force me to obey, i obey whatever they said and i tried to resist, but i coulden't.

they have Kaachan, i want to see him, i want to see if he is okay, i can hear them talking about makeing kaachan a villain. that will be impossible he will never change his mind. a watch and listen for any news, i bleed dureing their experiments, then all for one given me more quirks, self healing, highten sences and think skin, i lay on the floor bleeding from cut cuts, try to get me to use one of my new quirk, then the drag me back into m cells and left me alone.

i was left alone in my cell when all for one called me, i walked and i don't notice this, the build is ruined, everything is ruined i walked into the light, the light feels good. my eyes widen when i see all might.

"like what i did to your student, your pretege?" said all for one

"you monster!!" yelled all might "how can you do that to a boy"

"the nomu who took the boy was only 10 when he turn him into a nomu, boy" all for one turn to me

'do not make me fight him, please don't, he's scared, he sceared of me, im a monster'

"kill him" he ordered, i did, i don't want to fight him, i can't. but when other heroes caought up to us, they split me up from all might and all for one and made me focus on them, i injured two of them, i watch them bleeds and their blood on my claws, and when they pined my down, i watched the fight unfold.

i watch all might win the battle but lost one for all, which i still have.

they took my too the hospital since i wasen't turn into a actural nomu, they tried to turn me back but they coulden't, i can't express how i feel to finally be free from this, i can't smiled, i can't express any feeling.

i am free.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nap turn into fun

Ch9 bondage/lingerie

Yuri on ice  
(YurioXOtabex)

yurio is happy, he is on the place on his way to Otabex, he is happy that he can finally give his everything to Otabex, 18 years old and he is happy. once he knows the plane is going to land he stood up from his first class seat, turn to the overhead storage he open it and pulled out a small blue box, then walked to the bathroom and once he locked to the door then open the box, inside is black lingerie with stockings, his face turn red and he slowly taken off his pants, shoes, socks, and underwear, as he look at himself on the mirror he blushed and then he pulled out the stocking, silk frilly panties, as he finished, yuri then pulled his shirt and jacket up so he can have a good look at himself and slowly turn around checking himself out, his ass is plump and squeezable, he waxed his entire body and he was in pain then when he touch his smooth legs and he decide to buys the box. he put his socks and underwear in the box and he left the bathroom and went back to his seat as everyone buckled their seat as they are ready to land.

when they landed yurio reached the taxi line and he hire a taxi so he can go to Otabex place, when he reached the apartment he got the spare key from the super, went inside then made a phone call "hello yurio"

"hey where are you? I'm at your place now and you said your going to be here" said yurio, walking to the bedroom, taking off his clothes "so when will you be here?"

"about 10 minutes i almost done shopping then im back, get yourself comfortable" said Otabex.

"fine, i'm sleep then, i'm pretty tired jet-lag and shit" he answered, sitting on the bed, with one hand in his bag looking for something "i might be asleep when you get here, bye" they both hang up and yurio finally brought out the things he wants.

Cuffs.

"10 minutes from now, he going to love this" said yurio with a loud yawn "i better not fucking sleep" then he fixed up his panty and stocking laying back on the bed, he cuffed on hand and he put his hand behind his back and tried to cuff himself. once he did and he lay down on bed and he close his eyes "a nape no more" but his mind shut down and sleeps.

after a few minutes Otabex finally reached home and place bags of shopping in the living room and he walk to his room, to wake up yurio so they can hang out but he stop dead in his tracks and watch the half naked bound boyfriend sleeping on the bed. Otabex swallow and taken off his shoes and jacket and walk to the side and knelt down watching his face, relax, at piece and beautiful, he then turn to the closet and pulled out something he wanted to do to yurio for his last night in the country. Ropes. he turn back to yurio turn to his sides and pulling his legs in.

Otabex unravel the rope and he grab yurio legs and tied up his legs up so they are suspended up. Otabex licks his lips and he lean down kiss yurio inder thigh, the blonde shift a bit but did not wake up, he older one continue to kiss him, up and down switching legs then he move up to his panties and see the blonde is hard and so is he. the dark hair man part the boy's cheeks and dart his tongue into his hole, yurio made a small squeak, he continue to do so, trying to push his tongue down and curl up, into yurio prostate, he gave a breathy moan and Otabex pull back his tongue and he taken off the rest of his clothes and he move the panty to the side and slowly push inside yurio. Otabex let out his breath and look down at yurio, he is shaky and sweating, tightening up around Otabex hard cock "your so tight and beautiful, i can't stand it" he said then he started the fuck the younger one, Otabex went slow trying to not wake the little Russian boy, as he watches yurio sleep he knows he's going cum inside him early, because he never see yurio look so calm, when they are together yurio always made a mix of sexy and angry face, but this seeing yurio like this is want to keep him asleep until he filled yurio stomach with cum "stay asleep, i want to cum inside of you" then he cum inside yurio, he gave a shallow thrusts and he felt himself getting hard again and he is still inside of yurio.

"mmm...Otabex...more" mumbled yurio, Otabex looks down and see the russian still hard and has not yet cum under the panties, the older one obeyed and kept on going, he cum inside the Russian two more time.

yurio eyes is starting to open his eyes and Otabex slow down and stop and watch yurio wake up "Otabex? what is happening?" asked the Russian

"i'm sorry i can't stop" said Otabex 

"stop what?" then he started to fuck yurio again and the Russian look down and see his is wet, full of cum, his stomach covered with his own cum and his is still hard "what the fuck are you going?" his body is hot, sweaty and sticky.

"i'm sorry, you look so beautiful sleeping i just want to cum inside you so much, i love you" he said taking whats left of the panty and rip it off the Russian and left it on the Russian chest "its still yours"  
yurio was about to protest but he can, he is still hard and Otabex is still inside him "why, why in my sleep?" asked yurio he want to punch him, but he can't the cuffs are still in place and he didn't even notice his legs are suspended up and with bite marks.

Otabex think he has one last shot and he pulled out of the Russian and he untied him and flip him over, bend his knees and noticed the cuffs are trick cuff, and he know how to undo them, he undid it and quickly grab his arms and pull it to the ankles and tied him up and he look at him, with his ass up in the air and full of cum.

"why?" asked yurio

"because your look so sexy, i'm calling my coach and telling him i'm taking the week off, i just want you on this bed with me inside" then he thrust inside yurio again and fucks him, the Russian wailed out a moan and he somehow tighten around his cock make him tight again and Otabex reach down to yurio hair and pull on it and gave his last cum inside the Russian, and yurio cam so hard he passed out "sorry" Otabex pulled out and he watch the cum leak down the legs and he walk to the bathroom, for a shower. he never told yurio what he was shopping for. 

it was toys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first time is a kinky one

ch10 hair pulling

My hero academia  
(kirishimaXbakugou)

there are fighting about how gets to top.

since the couple started dating they feel they are close to have sex and they are in kirishima room sitting in his bed in nothing but their underwear, looking at each other pissed off and annoyed, bakugou started he tougher, stronger and the obviousness choice of being the top. kirishima stated he's more manlier, taller and bigger in the important part of his body "so just because you got a bigger dick doesn't mean you can top me" said bakugou  
"actually it is, we've been over this" said kirishima

"fuck you i'm topping" bakugo jumped the red head and kiss him pushing him down on to the bed and kissed him his hands went to his hair gripping the red locks grinding his hips on top of kisishima hard cock. he does not want to be the bottom, he's the better top, he move back looking at kirishima who is intoxicated by bakugou's forced kiss "see i'm the top"

"no i am" said kirishima, he flip bakugou over he he is on top, he is sitting directly over bakugo cock and grinding his hips "i am going to fuck you and your going to accept the fact that i'm the better one"

"fuck you" bakugo reach up to kirishima and flip them again and they are still sitting up sitting on kirishima lap "i'm still on top of you" said bakugo, he forced his underwear off himself and forced kirishima's off as well, we they both look at each other, bakugou admits his lover is bigger. the red head took the opportunity and reach for bakugou and grasp his hair and pulling him in for another kiss, bakugo then melts into the kirishima body as the red head pull the hair, kirishima notice bakugou's reaction and he pulled his hair again and bakugo moaned again.

"bakugou go you like having your hair pulled?" asked kirishima, bakugo move back to look at the red head, his face red and looking a little embarrassed "you do" he wanked the hair again, the blonde whimpers, shedding tears.  
"you fucker" said bakugou.

"turn around and i can make it better" bakugo turns around, sticking his ass out to kirishima cock "damn, look like i'm the top"

bakugou turn his head pissed off and angry "like hell your are!!" bakugou, then try to slam himself onto the kirishima cock, Kirishima does not want to lose, he stop bakugou hips, and then slam his cock into bakugou raw, the blonde screamed and clenching down on the hard cock, kirishima should have prep him earlier but this is getting out of hand, one hand stayed at the hips and the other went to the the soft blonde hair, grab on to hair and activate his quirk pulling it without trying and fucking the blonde. bakugou on the other hand is falling apart, he sweating his nitroglycerin all over his body with no idea how he can be fuck by this guy, but he is loveing this, he can't famine how kirishima cock is so big, it bigger when he's inside his body.

"you motherfucker, are you close?" asked bakugo, kirishima stop and dis activate his quirk, let go and push the blonde down onto the bed and reached to bakugous hair and grab onto tightly and activate his hardening quirk, pulling the hair and thrust his hips down into bakugou and pushing him down into the bed, they both feel the high of the sex, the high of the pain, the high of the hair pulling for bakugou.

"so very, like right now" then he gave one last thrust pushing both of then cum inside bakugou and on the bed, kirishima let go of the hair and lay on top of the blonde still inside, they both panting wildly.

"mother fucker that was amazing" said bakugou "we should do it again, and get the fuck out and off of me" he said pushing himself on he elbows

"okay, okay" kirishima pull his cock out of the blondes and flop next to him "that was wild, they told us our first time shouldn't be this trilling just love" he said to himself

"bitch, its whatever we make it" then there was a knock on the door and they look back "ignore it, we needed to do it again"

"NO YOU DON'T, ITS PASSED MIDNIGHT AND YOU WOKE UP EVERYBODY" shouted aizawa though the door, they both look at eachother in pure shock and awe, they woke everyone up.

"FOR GOD SAKES I HOPE YOU USE PROTECTION!" shouted Iida, still being the responsible one.

"WE TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING, BAKUGOU GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND BOTH OF YOU SLEEP" he shouted again. bakugou tried to sit up but his head hurt and he ass is sore, he put his cloth on in a hurry and went he walk out there was the homeroom teacher looking half dead, Iida the class rep, and three others, he quickly went to his room and locked it.

"fucking hell"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata got himself in trouble from the baseball team captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness i got sick

ch11 object insertion 

Haikyuu!!  
(hinata X baseball captain)

today more then half of the volleyball team caught the flu and cancelled practice and hinata is the sole member not sick, not at home sick and not willing to lose his practice. as hinata in his sport uniform walks to the equipment room he saw the captian of the baseball team he is taller and muscler then he is, they reached nationals and they have a week off practice "oh sorry i didn't think anyone was going to be here?" said hinata

"na its okay, I'm just doing somethings" said the captian, he turn around to continue what he was doing before and its looks like he doing inventory for his team equipment, hinata turn to the volley balls and can't find them "if your looking for your balls i put them up there" he said with a annoyed tone as he pointed to them in their ball bags on the highest shelf, too high for him to reach, hinata hated his stubborn attitude.

"what is wrong with you?' asked hinata

"what do you mean? i'm always like this" said the captain pulling a ball bag for his baseballs from the ground and slung it over his shoulder, almost hitting the small boy.

"okay thats it, you almost hit me with that you should change your attitude, you dick" the captain turn and he kicked hinata over, letting go of the and grab a jump rope and knelled down to hinata "wait, what are you doing?" the captain gran hold of hinata arms and forced him onto his stomach and his arms pulled behind him and the captain tied him up and he grab onto the short and pull them off the small one and the boxers too "you, what are you doing?"

"my girlfriend just dump me because she want to date one of you idiots, you barely made it to regional's, and now i'm just getting some personal revenge" the captain then balled up the boxers and shove them to hinata's mouth "spit it out and i tape it in there" he the forced the small one to his knees and part the round cheek, hinata close his eyes, feeling the cold air against his ass, his hole exposed the captain fingers probed him, hinata whimpered and he is being invaded. the captian watch the small one twitch and shivered as his fingers play inside, he pushed deeper, curling his fingers around the ass, then he lightly touch a bump, which hinata tried to move away from, the captian smiled know too well what that it, he pushed another finger in and deeper to the bump and pushed down on it harshly, hinata moaned and unknowingly pushed his hips to the captain "wow your a pervert i wonder if your going to cum if i fuck you" hinata eyes open widely and scared of the rape.

"na i shouldn't, but i do have an idea" he stood up and turn around "i saw this on one of my teammates phones....." he pulled out a bat and turn it so the handle is up and pointed to the stretched hole ".......girls do this and they like it, so that make me wonder do guys like it too" then he push the handle all the way into the ass and hinata cried biting down on his own clothes, the captain push down the bat as much as he can, with no expression or sympathy for the small boy he began to fuck him with the bat. hinata pulled on his restraint, trying to free himself, he can't believe his body is loving the bat inside him, fucking his insides, hinata turn back to the captian and he is is amused, not sorry for any of this, not sorry for violating him, hinata know is cock is hard and he wants to cum he look back spiting to boxer out of his mouth.

"please let me cum" he begged, the captian stop the fucking and look at him with anger.

"what did i said about you doing that" he pulled the bat out with no mercy, hinata cried out, all stretch out and open "now i have to punish you" he look around for something then he spoted the ball bag he dropped, he gave a devilish smile and he pick it up, open it and then he pulled out a baseball, then he knelt down grab the boxers and push it back into hinata mouth and hit him on the back of the head, yeilding a whelp from the boy "okay here is your punishment" he grab onto the baseball and position to the stretchered out hole and push it in. hinata cried tear of pain as the ball is pushed in , making his insides uncomfortable of the feeling, but his body betrayed him and he cum onto the floor with such force hinata body tighten up around the ball "look at that, you like it, you know what i might just make you the team new ball bag" hinata looks back as the captian push in another ball then another.

5, hinata came again

9 the captian, used the bat to shove everything deeper into hinata small frame

13 hinata prop himself onto his elbows and see his stomach so stretch out making him look pregnant 

15 balls was the max hinata can fit in his body and the end of the bat pushed in to keep the balls inside, the captain pushed hinata on to his back, he is tired and face stained with tears and his cock weeping from being forced to cum, hinata spit out his boxers taking deep breaths "i wonder if you could have taken the other balls, maybe with practice you could take one of your own volleyballs" smiled the cpatian he walked around the boy pulling out his phone, taking pictures "i bet you don't want anyone seeing you like this, stuffed and with a bat inside you" then he started texting "they others will be here to see you, when they get here you will listen okay" the place his foot on the bulging stomach and pushing down, causing pressure to his insides "when i take out that bat, you will push out one ball, not two, or three, or all of them, just one i want you take all 30 balls inside one day" he smilled then there is a knock on the equipment room door "their here" he step off hinata and turn to the door and yelled come in. hinata can't hold it back anymore he cried again as the rest of the baseball team walking in talking and taking picture of him, asking questions like: 

"can we fuck him?"

"whats inside his ass?"

"dude he's taking a bat in the ass" he can't help but try to cry for help but the captain, walk to hinata head and push his face to the side and step on his cheek. the captain smiled as the boys started to touch the small one, touching his bulging stomach feeling the balls shifting inside, play with his weak cock and fucking him with the bat, hinata wished he could've gone home early.

"guys do you want him as our new ball bag?" shouted the captain, everyone cheer, except for hinata "lee take to bat out" the one called lee, grab onto the bat and ease it out of the ass and hinata can feel the balls move to his entrance, he trying to hold it all in but he remember the captain told him to let out one ball, as a row of the reach the entrance he let one slip out of him and clench his indie to hold balls hoping they let go, the team awed at hinata's attempt to hold everything inside. the captain step off of the boy and walk to ball and picked it up "good boy, you laid a ball" he the push it back inside hinata and told lee to put the bat inside, as he did hinata cum again "guys i have to do some things so you can do what ever to him, try and get him to get more balls inside him, there's 15 left in the bag" then the team turn to the hinata and he knows he is going to be their toys, they all picked him up to his feet an pulled out the bat with force, one of the bigger players pick him up, hinata back against the player chest as he hold on to his legs holding them up, he can feel the baseballs coming out of him, one by one each ball slip out of his body, hinata cried the last of his tears as everyone turn to the boys pulling out their hard cocks, for the orgy hinata never asked for.

later 

the captian came back and see everyone taking turns with some balls inside and some scatter along the floor "hay captain" called out lee "we made him think he's a fucking bird, right birdy" hinata pulled away from the cock he was sucking.

"i want more eggs please, give me more eggs"

the captain smiled, reaching for a ball on the floor "okay here is your egg"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou is becoming a dog

Ch12 pet play

My hero acedamia  
(BakugoXkirishima)

He fucking hate this.

Kirishima went out of the country for a week and bakugou is bord out of his mind, he clean the apartment twice, done all the dirty landry, did every chore in a week long list in three days. Now he invited Izuku and his fiancée shouto, they were surprised bakugou invited them for dinner, after they ate shouto spoke out “did you invite because your lonely?”

Bakugou shouted “fuck you” then he turn to the side and continue drinking his beer “I miss my fucking boyfriend”

“You should do something for him when he gets home” said izuku “ like a special dinner or a romantic gesture” 

“Or something kinky for the both of you” the two look at the two tone boy “izuku likes being tied up and gag who’ll i use my quirk on him” izuku covered his face from embarrassment and he turn away from the two, shouto smiles “his body is very honest”

“FUCKING HELL SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR FUCKING SEX LIFE” shouted bakugou

“Sorry, but you should do like that for him”

“Shouto right, have you tried toys?” Asked izuku

“He doesn’t like toys” said bakugou, opening another can of beer

“Bondage?” Said shouto

“We just break the ropes”

“Riding?” Asked izuku

“We did that before he left” place the beer on the table

“Pet play?” Said shouto the two turn to him again, izuku slowly shaking his head asking him to not talk about it but shouto didn’t get it “last night I dress up as a cat and a it so nice when izu-“ izuku cover his mouth

“Kirishima doesn’t like cats, would dogs work” finishing up his beer, being on the border line of drunk and lucid, they nodded “good we’re going shopping” he stood up and dragged everyone to his car and they drove to the red district and into a bondage store.

Bakugo brought a few things and he watch shouto and izuku looking at the display of cock rings and sounding where izuku is feeling hot and embarrassed again. They got back into the car and bakugou is drunk on a mission and the couple is started getting horny and making out in the back of the car “are you going to fuck in my car?” He yelled they didn’t listen shouto started to take izuku short of, bakugou stop at a random block and kicked them out in the red district, gave them money for them to buy a fucking room to fuck. 

Days later on the day Kirishima supposed to come back to Japan, he called bakugou and said not to pick him up just to meet him at home. Bakugou looks at the items he brought in his drunken state, dog ears, spiked collar, and bottle of lube and a anal bead tail and a remote, he still can’t believe he brought it, and still can’t believe he didn’t ask for a receipt, even if he has one they have a no return policy.

He took off his shirt and pants, walk to the mirror with the ears and collar in hand. As he look at himself he put on the ears and collar, and he felt odd, the ears match his hair, and the collar is loose enough “FUCK” he taken the ears off the thrown it to the bed, he then look at the time then the ears, then reluctantly put the ears back on, he close the curtains, sat on the middle of the bed and hold the Anal bead tail.

“He like dogs” then he took off his underwear and kicked it to the bed, he lube up his fingers and reach down to the his entrance and probed himself, he turn to his sides hoping he could get his fingers deep it works, he is panting and his cock is started to get hard.

He close his eyes “Eijiro, it’s so good” he push his head into the pillow “your fingers are at good” he inserts another finger inside himself “I missed you so much, I want you inside” he stop as he feels himself stretch out he sat up and took the anal bead in hand. Bakugou take the lube out and lube the beads, he can’t remember why he brought this one but he didn’t care, he lay back on his back, and pointed the bead in and push it in slowly and one at a time.

Bakugou stop halfway trying to calm himself “you can’t fucking cum now” he continue to push the rest of the bead inside, he lay his body out his hips light thrust the air wanting to cum but he wants to cumcwith Kirishima.

Ding!

He took the phone and the text said ‘I’m outside the building can’t wait to kiss you’

‘See you shithead’ Bakugo slowly stood up and walk to the closet and and pull out an old T-shirt of Kirishima and the remote in hand, still unsure why he has one, he walk to the entrance hall, trying to hold on his cum, the bead rolled around inside and he stood by the door.

The door jiggle open and Kirishima walks in “hey I’m back I got you some cho-“ he stop and look at his boyfriend wearing an old crimson riot shirt, dog ears, collar and a tail, and the blonde looking pissed off he just gave a small ‘bark’ “ is this a welcome home gift?”

Bakugou shouted “FUCKING HELL, THOSES HORNY FUCKER LIED” he stop and turn around and about to take off the ears but Kirishima stop him, and push him to the wall, crushing his body close to the blondes almost crushing him, the red head lick the shell of the blondes ear and bit down on his shoulder.

“Your so hot” he lick the bit mark “your a dog right? Dogs shouldn’t walk” he put his hands on the shoulder pushing the blonde down, bakuokeblt down and “come on puppy, we’re going to the bedroom” bakugou crawl towards the bedroom, Kirishima spotted a remote to took it, after taking off his jacket.

As they walk to the bedroom bakugou was about to crawl up the bed Kirishima turn on the remote to a low setting and bakugou whelped and cum on to the bed. Kirishima watch the heated blonde shivering, the red head pulled the shirt off and see the tail is slightly shaking.

“Wireless anal bead, look at you” he taped the tail where it meets the ass “you naughty boy” Kirishima sat down on the bed and bakugou lay his head on the red head lap, he open his fly and pulled his cock out “suck me off” bakugou like his head, as bakugou suck him off Kirishima moaned at look at the sight of the blonde, he is so complicit, he place his hand on top of the blondes hair “good boy, you love haveing my cock, when you done I’m going to fuck you so much I could make you pregnant, just imagine you with my baby, also I could walk you outside” bakugou look up at the red head. His eyes are pleading, Kirishima instantly grab the blonde hair pull him more into his cock and cum roughly.

“Sorry, can’t help it” he smiled patting the head “your a good boy”

Bakugou smiles.

Bark.


End file.
